Typically, snow riders visit a “snow report” web page to view ski-related conditions of a ski area. The snow report web page is usually updated a few times a day by an employee or an agent of the ski area and the ski-related conditions described via the snow report web page provide a general overview of the weather of a greater region (e.g., a zip code in which the ski area is located). However, conditions within a ski area may change rapidly, and therefore, the few updates per day on the snow report web page often fail to accurately capture the current conditions, and consequently, viewers of the snow report web page may be provided with inaccurate and/or old information regarding the ski-related conditions. Moreover, for some ski areas, ski-related conditions in one region (e.g., a particular chair lift on the front side of a ski mountain) may vary significantly from ski-related conditions in another region (e.g., a different chair lift on the back side of the ski mountain) at any given time, and these variations are often not captured on the snow report web page.